Spying Isn't A Good Thing Now is It?
by Picup
Summary: A Young Slayer and Kitsune find a certain Other Slayer and Monk, this is what they decide to do. ((Info on Other Slayer inside)) ((MirSan Fluff)) ((One Shot)) ((First Inu. Fic, R&R!))


_A/N: Hiya! I'm Picup, most of you don't know me because I don't write in Anime sections, Well, I was bored after One of my midterm exams, And I thought of this story. It's just a plain one shot, no plot whatsoever, The other character is usually my RP character on neopets-Shifts eyes- But I just had this odd feeling she needed to be in it, I'll describe her for you, If you do go on neopets and join Inuyasha RP's shifts eyes again Um... You can neomail me at picup333, I'll stop talking now and get on with the fan fic..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha whatsoever, I do own my character ;;

A young girl about the age of 13 leaned back onto the tree trunk. She had dark brown hair down to her shoulders, piercing hazel nut eyes and wore an ocean blue kimono. Whenever she moved, some of her kimono uncovered demon slayer armor like Sango's. She sighed, and leaned back onto the tree, closing her eyes and folding her arms. A small fox demon was also sitting on the same branch, waiting for something to happen. "Saori, I'm bored, is Kagome back yet?" asked the Kitsune ((Ah, yes, Sorry if I do crap in Japanese...)) Saori opened her eyes and stared at him. "Mmmhmmm... I don't think she's back yet" replied the miko/slayer. "Well, let's have some fun!" shouted Shippo, than he started to jump up and down.

CRASH! THUD! BOOM!

Inuyasha's dog ears perked up as he and Kagome heard the strange sounds coming from a different direction. The miko sighed and stood up, "Better see what that was about." Kagome said, Inuyasha stood up also but turned away, "Keh, They can take care of them selves" He selfishly said, wanting to talk with Kagome some more, She just smiled and put two fingers on his lips, turning his head to hers.

((... Let's see what Sango and Miroku are doing, Shall we-changes the scene-))

Sango sat in the middle of a field not too far from Kaeda's village. Her head rested on her Hiraikotsu and her eyes were shut. Kirara was beside her, guarding her while she slept. Sango woke up as a certain monk approached. "H...Houshi-sama! What...what are you doing here?" she asked. Miroku just smiled, and took a seat next to her, "Please, just call me Miroku." He replied silently, staring into the sky. Sango gave a small nod, looking into the sky too. _Wonder what's gotten into him, usually he would try something on me_ the slayer thought, gazing at Miroku now. "H...no, Miroku, what's wrong, your not being you usual lecherous self right now." Miroku didn't reply, all he did was stare into the slayer's dark yet beautiful eyes, and wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

((Yes, yes, I know you want to know what happens next, but we must move onto our younger slayer and kitsune))

Saori was lying face down in the ground. She grumbled and got up, shaking some of the dirt out of her hair. "Look out below!" shouted the small fox demon, landing on Saori, thus causing her to fall face down onto to the ground ... again. "Wow, soft landing, wonder what I'm sitting on" The kitsune looked around, until he notice who he was sitting on. "Saori!" he shouted and scurried off the young slayer's head. Once again, she got up, and shook the dirt out of her hair. "I..I'm sorry Sao-" but before he could finish, Saori grabbed and covered the demon's mouth, "Shh... I thought I heard something" The demon slayer quietly whispered and jumped onto a tree branch. After removing a few leaves, they saw Miroku and Sango in the clearing, about to meet each other lips.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Sango and Miroku quickly pulled away from each other and glanced over at the trees where a certain slayer and kitsune were spying on them.

"We'll be going now..."

"Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang came throttling at the duo. It ripped the attachment between the tree and the branch. "Not again" Grumbled Saori, as she and the kitsune fell once again.

Saori groaned and stood up into a sitting position. "Trees aren't your friends, there your foes" Shippo said, sitting by her. "Whatever" She mumbled and turned around. Sango and Miroku were standing behind them with evil grins on their faces. Miroku gripped his beads and Sango raised her hiraikotsu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_A/N: Strange eh? Well it is my first Inuyasha fic. I locked my muses in a closet so they won't bug me ;; Any ways, RR!._


End file.
